Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis
by halo3vsloz
Summary: Adding or reducing Mass is an amazing feat. It's sad that the possibilities aren't explored more deeply. This will be a humanity that fuses their tech with Mass Effect instead of outright adopting it. Featuring new races, and exploration of the mass effect universe. AU, No reapers.
1. Chapter 1 Interstellar Alliance

Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis

 **AN: This is my first fan fiction, so feedback would be appreciated. Secondly, in this the Vorcha were never discovered. Thirdly, the prothean beacon found by humanity was almost completely useless, only a bit of info and one invention coming from it. Secondly, this humanity have been in space for 500 years before meeting the council, taking inspiration from the excellent fanfic, End of Days.**

2057: Man lands on Mars, nations scramble to get there to lay claim to land for mining.

2059: Prothean beacon discovered by colonists on one of the mining colonies. The nations are in shock at this discovery, and form an alliance, called the Interstellar Alliance.

2060: The Prothean Beacon data was almost useless, containing only information on how eezo works, what happened to the Protheans and information on how to make VI's and omnitools. Many are terrified of a race that was strong enough to down a race that was millennia ahead of them, and the military, decides to create a bigger fleet than was previously planned.

2065: While eezo is heralded as a miracle for space exploration, many see that it's basically space oil, and would not be stuck relying on it. Many people agree, and it is generally regarded that eezo should be a supplement to their technology instead of a mainstay.

2066: New weapon for the military is invented called the B-26 Assault Rifle. It fuses mass effect 3-d printing technology, with mini rail gun tech, to create a powerful rifle, that doesn't have the overheating problems of normal mass effect weaponry. The 3-d printer shaves .22 caliber pieces of into the weapon which is fired out of the rail gun, allowing for over 850+ bullets to be in one gun. When it runs out, simply pull the other rod out and put one in for the 3-d printer.

2070: The EmDrive, an ftl system created by NASA, is completed, allowing smoother ftl by creating a warp bubble, and when fused with eezo, makes the process even faster, allowing for what would be 7lpd to 13lpd.

2080: Human population has reached 25 Billion, due to no longer being restricted to one planet, and terraforming tech is being tested on Mars, leading to some very successful results, and at the current rate, the terraforming should be done in about 20 years. Humanity discovers the mass relay after mining Charon, but it appeared to be severely damaged, to the point that it doesn't work. Analysis of the relay shows that it was damaged to near breaking point levels but not enough to actually destroy it. Scientists wonder why it wasn't finished off. Weapons tech receives more funding.

2090: The military fleet is finally complete, having 300 frigates (400m-570m), 250 cruisers (700m-900m), 200 destroyers (600m-690m), 90 battleships (1km-1.2km), 7 dreadnaughts (1.5km-2km), 5 carriers (2.1km-2.3km), and 2 missile dreadnaughts (1.3km). Using the EmDrive, exploration and colonization of neighboring systems begins, along with expansion of the military.

2112: Humanity has expanded to the nearest 4 star systems and the population has reached 93 billion, however in one star system they discover a sentient species, currently at about the same tech level as humanity was in the 1960's, called Zuryas who live on the world they call Kielya. They are a race of pseudo mammals, which have mammaries and other attributes of mammals, yet lay eggs, much like the platypus. They are slightly taller than a human, have a very curvy pitch black body, with a spinal like tail with a spike on the end, along with having an elongated head with no visible eyes. First Contact is very successful, despite a few small cultural differences, and the Zuryas are uplifted and become part of the Interstellar Alliance, bringing with them their interesting gene mod tech. Around this time the Mars terraforming tech is completed and is met with very successful results in IA space, allowing for expansion to focus inwards instead of outwards. Medi-gel is invented.

2200: The Interstellar Alliance has expanded to the nearest 10 star systems and the human population has reached 150 billion, while the Zuryas population has reached 23 billion. Humanity makes a second contact with a race of cephalopods, called Haiz, who were at the industrial age tech level, on a mostly water world called Haizu. The First Contact is rocky, due to the extreme language barrier, but eventually the Haiz agree to join the Interstellar Alliance and are uplifted. Omni-Blade is invented.

2225: Hostile alien contact, with a race called the Urgots, a race of hyperaggresive avians using mainly mass effect technology, has come about from the Urgots killing everyone on the new colony of Murica, and colonizing it for themselves, with the IA taking this as an act of war.

2240: The Urgots were driven to extinction, due to their unwillingness to surrender, and fought till the end. The IA had received many upgrades, with their tech due to the war, and now have better armor and EmDrive, now capable of 40lpd, for their ships, better armor, and weapons, for their troops, and more planets to colonize. The IA has also obtained Mass Effect Shielding from Urgot technology, allowing for shielding for ships and troops.

2410: The IA has now colonized the nearest 27 systems to Earth, and the population has boomed since the Urgot war, and technology has improved all around, especially for the fleets. New Mk.3 Mac cannons which use element zero to make the round heavier, than fire it at a percentage of the speed of light, New Mass Effect Cannons that use rail technology to allow them to fire faster by negating 30% of the heat, the Mk.3 Rail missile defense system, New Omni Shields which layer mass effect shields, allowing it to block kinetic and energy weapons, and the New Ship mounted Laser weapon called the Eversor

2460: The Vorcha are discovered, and while the IA initially wants to leave them alone due to them being little better than savages, they soon discover the Vorchas evolutionary capabilities. A massive genetic project is planned on the Vorcha, and many are kidnapped.

2465: The Vorcha Project has met with success, as the new Vorcha are more intelligent, less prone to violence, slower breeding rate, and a longer lifespan of 40 years. However, to accomplish this, the evolutionary powers of the Vorcha had to be slowed. Still, the IA considers it a success, and the uplifting of the Vorcha is started.

2470: Vorcha uplifting is finished. Artificial Intelligence is successfully created when Dr. Ashley uses a brain scan to make the template for the A.I. The Interstellar Alliance is initially wary, till an A.I. named Lorand speaks with them, saying that it wouldn't even think of betraying them, seeing the Interstellar alliance as his friends. A.I. are widely accepted after this, and become a mainstay in the military and scientific institutes.

2490: Human population is now 312 billion, Zuryas population is 107 billion, Haiz population is 98 billion, and the Vorcha population is 67 billion.

2500: Humanity meets the Geth.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Gething to it

Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis

Chapter 2

I'm Gething to it!

Yaz hissed silently at the screen, his nerves on air. He would be the diplomat for the Interstellar Alliance and one little misstep could be an act of war. His black skin shivered, eager to get this over with. The meeting place that the Geth had set up would be some sort of station that they were approaching, and if things went bad he doubted they'd be getting out of this alive. " _Better late than never"_ Yaz hissed out, as he got on a small frigate, the Dead man's lullaby, if the writing on the side was to be believed, that would transport him and his guards to the station.

 **4 hours later**

"This place is really dark" Hai-Sui said, his tentacles drifting wildly, trying to keep his nervousness from showing, and failing. Yaz sighed, hoping that this space station would only get better, though he seriously doubted it. Haiz did not like dark places due to poor night vision, which was why they tended to stay in shallower waters. Yaz on the other hand appreciated the dark far more, as on Kielya, caves were considered prime real estate, the farther down the better, with only the poor living up top. The IA delegation spotted what could only be described as a robot with a flashlight for a head walking towards them.

"Greeting, we are Geth, and welcome you to Space Station 0012" Geth said in a monotone voice. Yaz and the others having been told about the Geth's 'unique' naming system, didn't fall into the trap of asking for a name. The diplomat and his guards walked further into the station for negotiations.

2502

The negotiations with the Geth go well, and they agree to a military and trade agreement, trading technology for minerals and vice versa, along with information on a union of species called the Citadel Council. It is debated whether to join them or not, but it is eventually decided not to, due to the fact that the IA is breaking the Treaty of Farixen, AI creation, and numerous genetic and uplifting laws, not to mention that they already got advanced mass effect tech from the Geth, who are centuries ahead of the Council in technology. It is instead decided to expand into what the Geth call the Terminus systems. Expansion of the military is planned to deal with hostiles, along with preparations for diplomacy with the Terminus species.

 **Information on the Interstellar Alliance**

 **The Interstellar Alliance is a democratic republic, with each planet having a senator and each solar system having a system senator, then species vote for a representative for their species, and finally all species can vote for a president. It has a capitalist economy, that is helped by the fact that AI are really good at saving money and checking for discrepancies. However it does have fascist tendencies, due in part to the government's indoctrination. Subtle propaganda and subliminal messages are exposed to the citizens all through their life, culminating in an alliance that has incredibly loyal citizens, though they look at other unions as unrightfully rulers, as of course to them, the interstellar alliance is the best and rightful ruler of the galaxy. This means diplomats have to go through an extra training of sorts to allow them to attempt diplomacy, instead of saying join us or die.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tuchanka Tanks

Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis

Chapter 3 Scouting

2522

Marie Shepard gazed drowsily out the window, her green eyes lazily looking out, the stars twinkling in the horizon. She sighed, only a few more hours till we get to do something, she thought before going back to reading Starship Troopers, her ebony finger changing the page. The IA had been expanding into the terminus systems for a few years now, and everything had been going swimmingly till about 2 days ago when an unknown vessel was spotted, in a system right next to the new colony of Toth, with information coming from the Geth explaining that it belonged to a tiny gang called the Tuchanka Tanks.

When asked for more info, the Geth had told the IA that it was full of adult mutant mercenary turtles, called Krogan. It was a recent offshoot of the Blood Pack, when one of the higher ranking Krogans, an Uzur Wragnut, left and started his own gang. It was relatively small, only having about 43 Krogan, and a few Batarians, and since both races, according to the Geth, were renowned for being incredibly violent and/or slavers, the IA decided to get rid of the problem now. The Tuchanka Tanks having only two bases in the next system, and their entire group, would be blitzkrieged, and then the system would be secured, and the asteroid belt would be mined.

 **4 hours later**

The Basking Shark Drop ship flew into the hanger, firing its main gun wildly into the guards, turning them into Swiss cheese, the alarms blaring for a moment as the V.I. sensed an intruder before the A.I. cut it off. "Fucking great" Shepard whispered to herself, the Vorcha, Jenkeens, chuckling next to her. "'Hiss', going to have great fun!" exclaimed Jenkeens. Shepard and her 8 man squad ran out of the drop ship, as it when into standby mode, its gun having an almost eagerness to fire at something. Marie readied her B-34 assault rifle and checked her teammate's vitals on her HUD, as they slowly crawled through the base, making sure to check for hostiles around every corner, killing any Krogan or Batarian they saw, before they found a surprise in one of the rooms. What looked like a couple of bipedal horned toads were being wailed on by one of the Krogan, who without turning around, asked if it was a false alarm, with her teammates quickly raining bullets onto the giant snapping turtle as they had figured out that these things could take some serious damage.

Confused, Shepard checked her Omni-tool for any information on this species, as they looked like a more amphibious version of a salarian, before using the translator to ask the toad like aliens who they were in Salarian. "We are lystheni, an offshoot race of the salarians banned from Citadel space for our views, and due to us being genetically engineered salarians." The lystheni named Morus explained, his fellow prisoner Solin looking angry at the fact, even over his clearly bruised face. Marie Shepard, being the team medic, applied some Bio-gel to their wounds and bruises, and then ordered her squad to free them before sending two members to escort them back to the Drop Ship and carrying on.

They came across a door at a dead end which looked more ornate than the rest, and Jenkeens approached the door before it was shoved open by an enormous pissed off Krogan, Uzur Wragnut, who proceeded to help Jenkeens torso evacuate his body. "YOU BLOOD PACK PYJACKS WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE" the snapping turtle declared, clearly high off his mind, probably by red sand, before he moved forward with his plans to annihilate them by blasting two of them with his shotgun, killing one squad mate and wounding the other. Shepard dodged his shot, before activating her tech armor, as her remaining squad mates laid down cover fire, she rushed Uzur, and kicked him with a power armored punt to the quad. With Uzur's mouth currently open, trying not to scream in agony, Marie primed a grenade shoved her hand down his throat and jumped back. A few seconds later, the walls splattered with brain fluid and innards, Shepard applied Bio-gel to her wounded teammate, and ordered her teammates to carry the dead soldier and his equipment back to evac.

2 hours later

The asteroids housing the two Tuchanka Tanks bases blew apart in a beautiful flash of light, the Desecration Nukes working their nuclear magic on the asteroids. Shepard and her squad were being debriefed by their superiors while the Lystheni were being questioned by military officials. The asteroid belt would soon be mined and maybe a colony or two would be put in the new system.

 **Marie Shepard: Marie is a female human of African descent, an N5 ranked leader of her squad and is a trained combat medic, which has saved the lives of her comrades more times than they can count. Unfortunately, Marie however has had problems with drugs in her past, especially with a amphetamine called Seer, and she went rehab to get clean and joined the military to make something of her life.**

 **AN: I plan to have my Shepard be flawed, in that she has an addiction, as I've seen no other story do this and I think it'll make my Shepard truly unique. I doubt anyone can guess what I have planned next for the story.**


	4. Interlude: Species

**AN: I wanted to clarify and help explain the species that have currently occurred in my fanfiction, besides the ones that the mass effect series already clarifies, also thank you for the feedback, I will be making a few small changes, mostly one or two words, to the chapters. Thank you and enjoy.**

Zuryas: The Zuryas home world is Kielya, a world filled with deep dark caverns while most of the surface has extremely dangerous predators, although a few spots are cleared of them due to the Zuryas clearing them out. Only the poorest reside on the surface, most loving the underground since it's safer and considered more comfortable to their senses, as even though they do have good sight and smell, they have amazing hearing and like the aesthetics. The Zuryas having a near pitch black exoskeleton like body, an elongated head with no visible eyes, with a spine like tail with a spike at the end. While it may look like they do not have eyes, the eyes are under the skin, as they see heat instead of color. They are egg laying pseudo mammals, as they have mammaries yet have slight insectoid features. They have similar gestation times as humans. They are mostly herbivorous, eating nutritious cave plants and mold, though they do eat meat. Their government is the IA's democratic republic, however they vote through a second vocal cord that sounds like static, and can communicate 50km, voting with a consensus. They have a snake like voice

Haiz: The Haiz home world is Haizu, a mostly water planet with few island chains and a continent the size of Australia. They breed once a year in spawning pools which are always near beaches or located in lagoons. They actually can fill their bodies with helium to float in the air for extended periods of time, and use this as an advantage by strapping armor and turrets to themselves, and then acting as air units for the IA military. They have 2 eyes on each side of their head, long oval bodies with cuddle fish like frills that hold the helium, and use their tentacles as other species use their hands. They're kind of like massive cuddle fish.

Lystheni: The Krogan rebellions were a tough time for the council races. Only the salarians could breed at a rate to combat the Krogan, but they weren't very strong enough to fight them, so they used genetic engineering on newborn salarians. These modifications while decreasing the intelligence the salarians were known for, made them 3 times as strong as a salarian and able to combat Krogan. However, only 2 years after the Lystheni started fighting they were classified as a failure as although they were succeeding, it was mostly slowing the Krogan advance, and shortly after the Turians were discovered, and history goes on. However, the Lystheni, built as basically living weapons, didn't want to be just a spy fleet, wanting their own military arm instead of relying mostly on the Turians, and started a militarist movement. The council got sick of there militarism, mostly the Salarians as the Lystheni were looked down upon as freaks, and decided to kick them out, as the Turians seemed far more reliable, although more extreme in some cases, and banned and removed them from council space. The Lystheni, all on their own in the Terminus system with only twenty ships, colonized a world they called Lysthan. They were subjected to constant pirate and slave raids, and only in the last 200 years have they been able to bounce back and become a small but renowned force in the Terminus systems. Their hatred for the Citadel Council, especially the Salarians, and their dislike of Krogan, is very well known. They look like Salarians but are slightly shorter but are about twice as buff, with their eyes being toad like, side slitted instead of black like most Salarians, and their horns have small 2 inch long points at the top. Along with this is their breeding rate, as the Salarians after the war with the Krogan, not wanting their weapons of war to breed out of control again, invented a pseudo Geno phage to reduce their breeding rate by 70 percent. Now instead of having ten children per breeding session, 3 times a years, they can only have about 1-3 living children per breeding session, which now only happen twice a year. The rest of the children are don't develop enough in their eggs and die, due to the Geno phage.


	5. Chapter 4 I'm a collector of sorts

**Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis**

 **Chapter 4 – I'm a collector of sorts…**

 **AN: Been working on my writing skills, hope this chapter is an improvement, also been playing a lot of iron banner. Remember feedback is wanted. Hope you like the way I portray Shepard and the canon characters.**

2523

The IA manages to synthesize eezo, subjecting platinum to extreme temperatures and pressure, and uses this to upgrade their mass effect tech and to trade with the geth.

2525 IA time

The IA decides to take a more proactive role in the terminus systems.

"It's not everyday, a new species winds up at my club." A purple woman said, lying on her couch with complete disregard for the armed race in front of her. "and nobody comes to Omega just to chat with me, so" she sits up and leans forward " who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Pershad and you may call us the Collectors. Now what we would like is Asari tech samples and living Asari, specifically strong biotics, as we are looking for powerful biotic test subjects for our biotics program." Shepard stated, her voice as disguised as her two bodyguards were armored. The first part was to sate her curiosity, the second to state their purpose, and the third…"We would be willing to trade much eezo for any…specimens that fit our criteria." Was to be the hook.

Aria looked skeptical, "This…deal…sounds good, I've wanted to expand my fleets for some time now, to make sure everyone knows who Omega belongs to…the merc groups have been getting uppity lately, but I haven't been able to because while Omega does produce eezo, we sell about 80% of it." She closed her eyes, listening to the beat of the music, before she opened them. "I will abide by this agreement as long as you abide yours. And while you're on Omega, there is one rule and one rule only. Don't fuck with Aria." She relaxes back into her sofa.

"I'll remember that" Shepard said before she and her bodyguards left the club and began the secondary mission. She checked her Omni-tool for any progress Legion had on tracking down the Shadow Broker, as the IA didn't want anyone to get in the way of their expansion by selling their location to slavers and pirates. A ping on her Omni-tool registered Legion's progress, stating that while it had not found the Shadow Broker's location, it had found the location of one of the broker's operatives, a red horned salarian STG agent named Rikahhe, in a nearby bar. Shepard spotted the salarian drinking a cocktail, before she and her guards decided to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm looking for a guy named Rikahhe, you seen him?" Shepard asked, wanting to see if this guy would make a break for it or try to lie to them. "No, I saw him go into Omega," the Salarian said, a nervous twitch with his hand, giving the game up. "Why don't you come with me, I insist" the guards shifted their guns till they were pointing straight between his eyes. Rikahhe stiffened, then slacked when he realized the jig was up, his voice broken with despair, he asked "what do you want with me?" he asked. "We just want to talk to you, preferably on our ship…" Shepard said with a grin, slightly smug at the fact that she caught the agent red handed. Rikahhe tried to make a run for it, but her compatriots caught him and slammed their guns into his head and knocking him out.

They dragged his body back to the ship, and Shepard followed, while taking a chip out of her arm and placing it into the computer, a hologram of a geth springing up from the screen. "Shepard Commander, we have calculated a 90% probability of advancing our search for the Shadow Broker with the information the salarian provides, however we would suggest not using torture as the victim will admit to anything, to stop the pain. Available data also suggests STG are trained to resist torture." Legion stated.

"You don't need to worry about that Legion, we're gonna use the truth serum on him. It should work on Salarians as it worked on the Lystheni, and once we get the information we're going for broke." A weak chuckle emanated from behind her, while the rest of the ship crew shook their heads. "Available data suggest that puns are the weakest form of comedy" Legion stated. Shepard sighed and sat down in the chair, and asked one of the crewman to bring her a coffee. She took a sip, and relaxed into her chair. "People can't appreciate a good pun these days".

 **Commander Shepard – Paragade: Does good for both the IA and random people of the citadel, but will result to extreme methods such as torture and killing to solve the problems. Along with this, is the indoctrination of the IA pushing her decisions towards being favorable towards them, such as collecting Asari for test subjects to improve the budding biotics program. It's good for the IA but bad for those Asari and that's what I'm going for in Shepard. A ruthless paragon, whose decisions may be good for you, but also help the IA agenda.**

 **Info: B-34 Assault rifle**

 **A combination of human mini rail tech, and geth's plasma tech, led to a devastating railgun that has the effect of Geth's plasma weapons. Seriously damaging, it can wreak havoc on infantry and light armored vehicles.**


	6. Chapter 5 Eezo: The greatest gift

Mass Effect: Technological Synthesis

Chapter 4 – Asari

AN: I've been working on my writing skills over at Spacebattles. It's a quest called Xenos Quest, and if you like my fics you should check it out. Thanks for all the reviews, as they help me improve on my writing.

1 Week later

"Well, look who came back" Aria said, lounging on her throne, her gaze landing on your form, as Shepard stands in front of her, the club music pounding into her helmet.

"Did you get what we asked for?" Shepard asked, her helmet's orange visor gazing back at the purple xeno.

"Depends, do you got the eezo?" She asks, her eyebrow lifting, a questioning glance sent Shepard's way.

Shepard's Omni-tool pops up, and a picture of tanks of eezo flash across the screen.

"They are located in the cargo bay, and you'll get them as soon as we get the Asari." Shepard states, her voice firm.

Aria gives a slight smile, before motioning for you to follow as she stands up, and walks towards the side of the club, her bodyguards following her. After the doors open she steps into the room and Shepard follows, as five asari are seen with collars around their necks. Near them, a box full of beautifully designed weapons lies open.

"These Asari are powerful biotics, just like you wanted, pain in the ass to get but for all the Eezo we're getting it's worth it. Also, gathered up some Asari weaponry, beautiful guns and some of the most advanced weaponry available, damn expensive though." Aria explains, and then points to the collars on their neck. "By the way, don't take these things off. They suppress their biotic abilities, so unless you want to be a smear on the wall, leave them on."

Shepard moves closer, and examines them. Shepard pulls out a device and jams it into the arm of one of the Asari. Aria's bodyguards raise their guns, but Aria motions them to lower their weapons and gazes curiously at the device Shepard is holding. After a minute, the device beeps, and a red-light flashes at the top, indicating a high eezo presence, and Shepard smiles under her helmet.

"Powerful indeed" Shepard says, and turns to Aria. "Follow me, and you'll get your eezo."

Aria orders some of her mercs to pick up the box of guns and she follows behind Shepard, the mercs mimicking their leader, dragging the five asari with them. They eventually get reach the cargo bay, and Aria grins, eyes hungrily gazing at the tanks of eezo.

"Is this to your satisfaction?" Shepard asks, a smirk plastered across her face underneath her helmet.

Aria nods, before her mercs use heavy lifting equipments to move the Eezo tanks deeper into Omega. Afterwards, Aria begins to leave the room, but turns her head towards Shepard and begins to speak.

"You know, if you need anything else just let me know, and as long as you don't fuck with me and got the eezo, I'll see what I can do." She says, her form gracefully moving into the next room, and Shepard moves towards her ship, her objective accomplished.

2 Hours later

"So how's he holding up?" Marie Shepard asks, the Haiz responding in with a squeal, as you gaze at the form of the Stg agent. He'd seen better days, one horn partially cut off, a few fingers missing, along with a couple of teeth, one leg bent the wrong direction, and with probably more internal injuries than the external ones.

"The truth serum proved to be ineffective, it seems these STG agents have an implanted organ that filters out poisons. The organ recognized the Truth serum as a poison and destroyed it, so we had to make due with more traditional methods." The Haiz says, it's monotone translator making the statement even more disturbing.

"Well, keep me posted. Remember, we don't want the council to know about us yet, not till we're strong enough to take fight them off in case they are hostile to us." Shepard says, her verdant orbs gazing into the Haiz's black eyes.

"Noted" The Haiz says, the door opening as it's form floats into the room with the Salarian, it's eyes widening in a combination of anger and fear.

Shepard begins to walk away, but stops when she hear the Haiz's translator begin to speak.

"I see you're not talking…I guess it's time to show you my tentacle trick. Lieutenant Hannah loves it, but I don't think you'll feel the same way."

Shepard moves quickly away from the room, a night of shots to wash away that memory lay ahead of her.


End file.
